


Some Kind of Cheese

by infinitevariety (disapparater)



Series: Summer Omens [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Cheese, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Summer Omens (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/infinitevariety
Summary: Aziraphale drags Crowley to a cheese festival.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Summer Omens [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836280
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Some Kind of Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Omens prompt FESTIVAL and originally posted [here](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/post/624894843124154368/festival).

Aziraphale is feeling a little overwhelmed, but he’s not going to admit that to Crowley. It took Aziraphale the better part of three days’ nagging to get Crowley to agree to come in the first place.

The stalls spread far and wide across the park, even taking over the pavilion, the car park, and the town hall across the road. Aziraphale doesn’t know where to start.

“I don’t use the phrase often, for obvious reasons, but… I’m in heaven,” says Aziraphale, gazing around before wandering off in a random direction.

Crowley follows him. “Totally understandable that for you ‘heaven’ is synonymous with ‘cheese festival’.”

There are small sample bowls on every table and Aziraphale’s mouth starts to water in anticipation. The anticipation doesn’t last long. Aziraphale begins indiscriminately plucking up small cubes of cheese with a cocktail stick and popping them in his mouth with a delighted moan.

“It’s a pity you don’t sleep,” says Crowley. “I bet your cheese dreams would be wild.”

“Are you going to try any?” Aziraphale holds out a piece of cheese to Crowley.

“Oh, ah, no. I’m good, thanks, angel.”

“Suit yourself.” Aziraphale shrugs and snags the cheese himself.

They wander for a while longer. Aziraphale is insistent he needs to see all the cheeses and taste the ones he’s most interested in before committing to buying any. It wouldn’t be the worst thing to end up with a fridge full of cheese that Crowley won’t help him eat, but it wouldn’t be the best thing, either.

Crowley is restless by the time they exit the pavilion and make their way over to the car park. Aziraphale is beginning to regret nagging him into coming. He is sure Crowley would have been happy to drop him off, zoom the Bentley around the countryside for a few hours, and pick up Aziraphale and his cheese later. But Aziraphale had wanted his company, conveniently forgetting what a grump Crowley could be.

“I’m just not sure there’s enough cheese here. You know?”

“Ha ha, dear, very funny.” Aziraphale is not amused.

“I’m sure the leisure centre down the road would have let them use their building. Can you imagine, a swimming pool full of cheese?”

Aziraphale can, in fact, and it sounds incredible. “Don’t be ridiculous,” is what he says instead.

“Really though, there is no need for this much cheese. How many ways are there to even eat cheese?”

“Just with one’s mouth, I believe,” quips Aziraphale. He grins when Crowley gives his a withering look.

“You know what I mean. You’re going to end up bringing home several bagfuls of cheese. How are you expecting to eat it all?”

“Cheese and crackers, cheese toasties, cheesy crumpets, cheese and pineapple on sticks—”

“Planning on throwing some kids birthdays parties, angel?”

Now it’s Aziraphale’s turn to give Crowley a withering look.

“You know, angel, if you ever bothered learning how to cook an actual meal—”

Aziraphale opens his mouth to argue.

“— _no_ toasties don’t count—”

Aziraphale’s mouth snaps shut with a pout.

“—you might have more options.”

“Like what, Crowley? All these cheeses are far too fancy to simply bung on a pasta bake. They need to be enjoyed unsullied.”

“Except by pineapple and carbohydrates?”

They bicker their way around the car park, Aziraphale only pausing to taste more cheeses, and all the way across the road and into the town hall. The bickering abruptly ends in the foyer of the building when they are both brought up short by a large sculpture of a cow.

“Is that…?” asks Crowley.

“It’s rather impressive!”

“It’s made of _cheese_.” Crowley turns to stare wide-eyed at Aziraphale. “You think that’s impressive?”

“Well, it _is_ ,” argues Aziraphale. “Think of the work involved! Cheese is an unusual material to sculpt. No doubt it’s in here because the air conditioning will keep it cool.”

“Reminds me of the bust that guy made of his head from his own frozen blood,” says Crowley, frowning up at the cheese cow.

“Oh, dear, yes, I suppose you're right.” Aziraphale screws up his face. “I’m not sure I fancy any cheese now.”

Crowley coughs into his hand in an attempt to cover his words, but Aziraphale still hears his muttered, “You’ve had plenty already.”

“Come on,” says Aziraphale turning back to the doors. “I tasted a couple of delightful coconut milk cheeses on a stall near the pond that I think will do nicely.”

He drags Crowley back out to the park, where he buys three coconut milk cheeses and two boxes of crackers. They’ll last him the weekend, and then he can work on nagging Crowley to go with him to next month’s olive festival.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
